A stalkers love
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "I'll be your limps, I'll feed you, walk for you, I'll do everything for you so don't worry. I had to do this because I didn't want you to leave. So don't be mad." Rated T for lost insanity, twisted brotherly love. What would happen if Ed loved Al a little to much? Even after Al said he hated Ed?


Years have passed since I gave Al his body back. Like I thought would happen he told me he hated me. He told me to leave him alone for ever.

I was going to but I just couldn't so I started to watch him follow him, nothing is wrong with it. I'm just a worried older brother.

A brother who loves his little brother so much. I met some people who called me a stalker, I couldn't say I wasn't.

But I don't care what people think I just love him. Even when he deiced to marry a whore he met one day.

I didn't mind because I knew she would be gone in no time. Hehe, I had some guy murder her for me.

I seen how hurt he was but he would get over it, because i'm here. I even sent money to him for the funeral.

How nice I'm I? I'm really nice, but Al won't see it that way. So I won't tell him the money came from me.

I'll just sneak it in his mail box. He won't worry, I do this all the time. He won't ever have to worry.

This is why I worked so hard for 5 years in the military, I even had the chance to be fuhrer. I didn't want that I said I just want the money I earned.

I had enough to last me 4 lifes as a king. After I had enough money I had to track down Al, well I knew where he was already but I had to go there.

I had cameras in the house he owned and always had someone to film him for me. So I could watch it from where I worked.

It was nice but I wanted to see him for my self. At first I sent little by little money he looked for who sent it but never did find who did.

He would never have guess it was from his caring older brother. Al oh Al I love you so much. I wish I could hug you and touch you.

Yes little brother just you wait i'll come for you after all now that your whore is dead you'll need someone to comfort you.

How should I come back into your life? For all you care I could be dead, if I did die I bet you wouldn't come to my funeral.

After I'm done with you it will be different I'll make you come to love me just as much I do to you. I'll be your life the person you can trust and care for, just like back then when we were younger.

Yes you'll come to love me, maybe even more than I love you.

*1 week later. Alphonse's front door.*

*Knock.* *Knock.* Hehe i'm so excited, I wonder what his reaction would be when he sees me.

Will he be angry? Surprised? Happy? No, no never. Oh who do you think is knock on your door Alphonse?

Winry? No she died long time ago, she got a little to close to you. Little bitch after I rejected her, she had to go for Alphonse.

She even almost messed up everything, finding my secret room back at Resembool. My room under our old house, my pictures of Al all over the walls.

My videos I made of his sleeping when we were smaller, my lovely collections. She had to follow me and find out.

HA LITTLE BITCH DIDN'T SEE IT COMING! I attacked her when she was going to tell Al, I had to stop her.

She wouldn't keep her mouth shut. Al was so hurt when he heard about her death, it sorta made me regret it but I realized I'll just help him get over it later.

I'll love him so much that he'll even forget about her. Hmmm? Where is he? I knocked didn't I? I'll knock again.

*Knock.* *Knock.* Ah, this time I hear him walking to the door. I hear him call from inside. "Sorry I'll be right there." Oh such a sweet voice, lovely Al.

The sound of the door opening and his shocked face but then the door slammed right back in my face.

*Chuckle.* Oh Al so cute, why did you shut the door on me? "Alphonse why did you shut the door? Come on I'm your big brother."

I listen but there's nothing, he isn't moving so I talk again. "Oh Al open up, we haven't seen each other in years and you slam the door in my face?" even though I seen you everyday since you told me to leave and never come back.

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" Oh this time I got a reaction. *smirk.* "And why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I said so that's why!" hmmm? He sounds a little hesitant, did he maybe...missed his older brother? No way, ahaha who I'm I kidding?

"Al don't make me force my way in, you know I can. But I don't want to because I respect your personal space, why do you think I haven't contacted you in years?"

"Why? WHY?! YOUR ASKING WHY?! YOU KNOW WHY I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Yes I know.

"I know, I know, oh but it still hurts a bit. So you still think that? Hmmm? Maybe I should leave then?" *gasp.* Oh? why is he gasping? Does he really not want me to leave?

I'll start to walk away just to see what happens. I start to turn around and then I hear the door slowly open, and hear him say.

"Come in." Oh score! He's letting me me in with out me having to break in! Lucky, oh wait i'm sorta acting like I use to.

Maybe because I'm close to Alphonse again. Oh I better not keep him waiting so I start to walk back. I enter the house and walk threw the hall way into the living room.

"What a nice place." I say but he's ignoring me, well I don't care. I sit on the couch and he sits across on the other couch.

We watch each other until he talks. "So why did you come?" hmm? I could tell you because I wanted to brain wash you into loving me but I won't tell you.

"Is there any problem with me being here?" I ask and I can tell he's angry, he was always well at holding in his anger.

"Yes there is, I'm already having a hard time so I don't need you around." Oh so he's talking about his dead wife I killed, but he doesn't know that.

"Okay then I'll just ask, could you for give me? I mean I'm still your big brother so please?" let's see what his answer will be.

"No way, I won't." I knew it. "Come on it's been 10 years, I even didn't bother you so you can have your space." his face expression changed, is it sad?

"Who said I need space?" I hear him whisper but i'm not sure what he means so i'll ask. "What do you mean?"

"I mean who said I didn't want you in my life anymore?" Whoa he's asking this?! HE IS THE ONE WHO SAID TO FUCKING LEAVE HIM ALONE FOREVER!...calm down, shh. Okay.

"You did." This is all i'm going to say. "Okay so I did but I didn't think you would listen, you never gave up, but then as soon as I said that you just disappeared."

"But a month after I hear you tried to pull suicide 4 times but kept failing because of mustang! YOU TOLD HIM TO KEEP IT FROM ME BECAUSE IT WAS MY FAULT!"

Oh that fucking shit he is not saying this. "I didn't give up I only wanted best for you, you told me to do it so I did! I FUCKING LEFT SO YOU COULD BE HAPPY!"

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BETTER IF I LEFT THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD, BECAUSE I HAD NO REASON TO LIVE AT THAT POINT! FUCK YOU WERE MY LIFE! YOU STILL ARE!"

Shit I had to blurt that out! "What do you mean I was your whole life?" why is he even asking that? He should know better than anyone.

"Shit I didn't mean to blurt that out forget it." I say trying to put it aside but he doesn't seem to want to. "I'm still your whole life? We haven't seen each other in years."

"You know what you want to know okay then. When we were younger I sorta only lived for you. To make you happy, I pushed my self to the limit and beyond to get your body back."

"When it was over you told me you hated me that you wanted me gone. That hurt Al, it felt like I just died. So I decide to die."

"I asked Mustang to not tell you because I didn't want you to feel any regret about your own feelings. I didn't want you to blame your self because it was my fault."

"So I left and disappeared before you could even come to check on me, after that I went into a lifeless mess."

"Then one day I realized I could still help you, so I worked for 5 years making enough money so you could live in peace."

"When you were in dept I paid for it, I paid for everything in your life, those little bits of money I sent every month then turned bigger and bigger that was me."

"Sorry I'm just a freak, a stalker, yeah i'm a stalker. I made your life nothing but shit. Who would want a big brother watched you for your whole life?"

"That is just freaky, I'm just a freak. Umm sorry but I have to leave. I won't be coming back this time don't worry, I'll also stop watching you." With that I got up and walked out the door.

I opened the gate to leave and probably kill my self but then I felt another human body hug me from be hide.

"Why?" Is all i'm able to say I don't know what else to do. "Because I want to." I don't know if I should be mad or laughing at this.

"What do you mean?! 'You want to'? Fuck that! HOW COULD YOU I MADE YOU LIFE SHIT! I'M A PSYCHOPATH A MURDERER I KILLED MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND YOUR WIFE AND FOR WHAT?! I WAS JEALOUS?! YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING HATE ME!"

Why I'm I telling him this? I can't turn back, why I'm I crying? Why i'm I showing him this side of me?

Why I'm I on the ground sobbing, dammit I shouldn't have said that now he'll never love me, fuck he'll turn me into the police. Al I'm sorry.

I just realized I never said sorry to him. I'll say it now. "I'm sorry Al, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for losing your body. I'm sorry for you having to deal with a nothing like me."

"I'm sorry for making your life shit, please could I ask you one thing? Could you kill me?" Why is everything silent?

I look and see Al with tears in his eyes but he's smiling? WHY?! WHY IS HE HUGGING ME? DAMMIT AL YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO HATE ME. "I'm sorry...brother." why is he saying sorry?

"Wha? Hey Al why are you saying sorry? I'm the one who did all the wrong things to you. You did nothing but make me happy." he's shaking his head no? Why no?

"Happy? I made you happy? Is this what you call happy brother?" why is he asking me this? and why is he calling me brother? I'm not worthy of being his brother.

"Why are you calling me brother? I don't deserve that title." he still continues to shake his head no, why?

"If I can't call you brother then who is worthy of being my brother? No one only you. You keep saying you made my life shit but look what I did to you." To me? He did nothing to me.

"But Al you did nothing to me, all you did is give me a reason to live. To smile, you only made me happy even when I couldn't get close to you."

"Your wrong brother." wrong? how? "It's my fault you did all those things. I think I even wanted you to do it." what is he getting at?

"I left you, I made you want to die. I made you feel like you had no reason to live. I broke you, I hurt you so much but you keep saying sorry for things that were my fault." He's wrong.

"NO YO- YOUR WRONG, AL...Al don't worry I did those horrible things on my own will. Don't feel reasonable." I grab Als shoulders while looking in his eyes.

"Lets go inside." he helps me up and walks me inside, he's still so caring.

* * *

Now we sit back on the couches. He continues to finish what he was saying out side.

"I'm sorry Ed, I broke you into who you are today. Look at it this way. If I didn't tell you to leave you wouldn't have tried suicide."

"If I tried to find you it would have ended up different. If I put 1 and 1 together I would have realized it was you who protected me."

"If I didn't get married I you wouldn't have killed that woman. I don't know why you kill Winry but I'm sure it was my fault to."

"No, this time for real it was my fault I killed her because I was mad. I'm sorry." I whispered that last part.

His smile is so kind and just like I remember it. Alphonse why are you accepting me even after I did such horrible things to you?

Al walks into another room so I'm by my self. Alone, I don't like being alone. I was alone so long. What if he decides to leave me again? Oh god no I can't let that happen!

I run into his kitchen and grab a knife, I hide it in my jacket pocket. "Edward?" Al steps into the room walking closer to me every second until he's right in front of me.

"Al I love you." I spread my arms out for a hug and he opens his arms up to. I wrap my arms around his back and he does the same. "I'm so sorry Al but I'm to afraid to lose you again."

I whisper into ear. "Brother? What are you talki- AHH?!" I force the knife into his right thigh then into his left arm. I stab each of his limps until he's on the floor not being able to move.

"Bro- brother?!" he gasps out in pain. "I'm so sorry but as I told you I'm just afraid that you'll leave me again or throw me away. Shh calm down I'll help I even learned a few medical things while I was gone.

I wrap each and every wound I caused. I clean and change his clothes I carry him up stairs into his bed room and lay him down. "Shh, shh don't worry I'll take care of you."

"I'll be your limps, I'll feed you, walk for you, I'll do everything for you so don't worry. I had to do this because I didn't want you to leave. So don't be mad." I pat his hair while laying be side him.

I hold him in my arms. "I won't ever let you go."

* * *

Okay really weak ending but yeah I haven't worked on this for a while I forgot about this. :p Opps.


End file.
